To all My Friends, I Love You, and I Must Leave
by hahahyper
Summary: AU Konan's is a student at a local art collage, and currently lives with her girlfriend Karin. Things are normal, until an old friend appears at her doorstep, begging for help, and Konan's life gets turned completely upside down. Darkfic Megadeth Angst


**I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. This is a short story I wrote in for english. I made some changes to the charactors, and their names so my friend Kaceycorn would actually want to read it. (jk ILY KACEY) **

**As for the characters; I'm not a fan of Karin. But she is the only one who fit the role. Ok. That's all I have to say.**

**

* * *

**

Orange early morning rays streamed trough a huge window, landing on two mounds of bed sheets a double bed for two. The sunlight streamed on the face of twenty-four year old Konan Gato, who stirred and opened her eyes to the still darkened room.

Quiet as to not wake the other mound next to her, she quickly got out of bed, and stretched facing the window before looking at the clock on the nightstand.

It read, five forty-three. She smiled and then walked into the other room. She made herself some breakfast, and stepped out on the balcony to watch the sun rise over downtown Atlanta. Most of the lights were still on from the previous night.

The city was waking up for another day, or shutting down from another busy night. Either way, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and while most people would never wake up at this ungodly hour, Konan enjoyed waking up early to watch the sunrise. It was a more peaceful time for her away from her normally crazy schedule.

After about fifteen or so minuets, she went back inside took a shower, got dressed, and made some breakfast. She quietly entered the room, and walked over to the bed, where the other mound of sheets were still bunched together.

"Hey Karin! Breakfast! Get up woman!" She chirped cheerfully to the mound, which grumbled a string of angry curses.

Wasting no time, Konan ran back to the bathroom, where she quickly brushed out her dark indigo colored hair. She then put it into a short ponytail before leaving for school.

As she walked her regular route to her school. As she walked Konan let her thoughts wander, but she couldn't help but feel as if she had walked the same route every day for years. Nothing ever changed, and nothing ever happened.

Konan frowned at this thought. She wanted stability so that she could finish school, and not get overwhelmed with freedom of not living at home anymore, but not to the point where she was bored! How did this happen? She crossed a street, and waved good morning to a shopkeeper, that she liked to talk to. She did that every morning too! Wave to the shopkeeper, and while it was nice and all, it bothered her all the same.

How did her life get so, predictable, and mundane? It was as if she has carved herself a path of routines, that she didn't worry about the unknown, or "what ifs". Konan continued to walk and made it to her first class early as usual.

School went by uneventfully, with the usual classes about art, and art appreciation, and painting. While she enjoyed her classes, she still had that nagging feeling in her gut, as she walked outside off campus. She heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning around, she saw Karin pull up in Konan's old beat up jeep. Why did Karin always take her car instead of that fancy Prius she got from her parents?

Konan climbed in the old jeep, throwing her stuff into the back, before strapping her seat belt. She then turned to Karin, whose bright red hair was tied into a fancy knot, and stepping on the accelerator.

"So you stole my car again, I see." Konan said nonchalantly, as she rolled the window down to let some cool air in.

"I'm not stealing it, I'm merely borrowing it." She replied cheerfully.

"What happened to your Prius?" Konan asked.

"In the shop." She replied casually. Konan nodded silently.

The next few minuets, they were in silence. Konan was staring out the window not really thinking about anything. Karin pulled the jeep over, when Konan hopped out and ran up to her gym, where she worked part time as a fitness instructor.

She spent the next few hours trying to get some fat people to lose some weight, but Konan just wasn't into it today. After several hours of exercising and leading a class in aerobics, she finally stepped outside freshly showered, and exhausted. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a yellow and rose color. Karin was there waiting for her as always. Konan climbed in the jeep.

Karin started chatting away about her day, but Konan wasn't really paying much attention. The drive was no longer than usual, and they made their way back to their apartment.

"What do you want for dinner?" Karin asked as they walked into their apartment.

"What are my options?" Konan asked as she threw her bag on the table, before plopping onto the couch.

"How about Subway?" Karin asked hopefully. Konan looked up, and met her girlfriends pleading eyes. Konan's stomach growled painfully. As much as she didn't like fast food, the pangs in her empty stomach, and her girlfriends pleading eyes seemed to affect her conscience.

"Yeah. You know what to get for me right?" Konan asked. Karin nodded cheerfully, her asymmetrical hair swaying with every skip Karin took. In less than two minuets Karin was gone out to get dinner. Konan slumped down on the couch, where she fell asleep almost instantly, where time and space disappeared from around her.

Suddenly her peaceful, existence-free state was shattered by the rude, rapid banging from someone at the door. Konan stood up groggily, and walked over to the door.

"I'm coming, hold on." She groaned as she hopped up, and headed to the door. After much fiddling with the lock she opened the door.

As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Karin with her bright red hair, but some dirty, young homeless man, with long stringy blond hair, which was matted in several, places, and clearly hasn't been washed in a while. His eyes were a deep shade of green and his face looked worn, and rather tired. The five o clock shadow made him look as though he was several years older than he really was. And he was tall. He looked to be about six foot four.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked timidly, stepping back slightly. But the man just stared at her, as if trying to think of what to say next.

"Are you Konan Gato?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes. But who are you?" She asked quickly. His eyes went wide in disbelief, and Konan was becoming more anxious by the second. This was getting too creepy for her liking. Her heart started pounding and her palms started sweating.

"It's me! Deidara Iwa! Don't you remember me?" He spoke of it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes went wide, as she felt her heart get caught in her throat, making it difficult to breath.

"No! That can't be! Deidara has been dead for years!" she cried in disbelief, as that feeling of "what if" hope, filled her chest faster than she could control.

"It's really me! We used to be best friends when we were younger!" He cried in desperation. Konan still couldn't believe it, and fearing her hope would all be in vain, she decided it best if he just left now.

"Please just go away. Deidara is dead! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I know for a fact that he has been dead for years! Please just leave me alone." She spat coldly, as she tried to close the door. However she was stopped as he put his foot in the door.

"No! Really! It's me, Deidara! You've got to believe me, please!" He pleaded as he pushed the door open a little wider.

"Prove it!" She snapped angrily.

"I know you are the one who vandalized the school the day after graduation freshman year. I know that no one else knows. So don't try to lie. I also know you've always been a lesbian, and came out to me when you were eleven!" He said quickly. Konan opened her mouth to speak but he continued; "You have two siblings, a brother and a sister! Your mom's name is Kyra, and your dad's Maxx! You and I have been best friends since 5th grade when you beat those guys up for making fun of me, and you were my only friend!"

Konan's eyes went wide as many different emotions filled her at once. Joy, happiness, disbelief, confusion, guilt, anger, rage only to be topped with more joy, all mixed together in that one moment. She still couldn't quite believe it. She didn't know what to say, and just stood there in shock. She looked into his green eyes again, and tried to choose between hugging him for returning, or hurting him for leaving.

"Can I stay here for the night?" he asked quietly breaking the silence. Konan nodded and let him in. The next thing she noticed was that he stunk and desperately needed a shower.

"Dei." She said sharply, her eyes watering slightly. He turned and looked at her to meet her gaze. "Yeah?"

"Before you make yourself comfortable, take a shower. Please." She said quickly. He nodded as she then lead him to their bathroom. After briefly telling him to not to make a mess and all that stuff, Konan went back to her couch, still in shock.

"That can't be him. It just can't be." She mumbled to herself. She quickly jumped up full of energy again and ran to her room, kicking her old footlocker out from underneath her bed, and quickly rummaged through it till she found her box of photos. She flipped through them rapidly until she found that the three photos she had of Deidara before his disappearance.

It was back in their sophomore year of high school, and she was filled with nostalgia as she looked at the first photo. It was her, and Deidara standing on a tree stump, and hugging, with big stupid grins on their faces. The second photo was Deidara alone looking at the camera with an annoyed expression on his face. Konan remembered it was because she wasn't leaving him alone. The third and final photo was one of Konan, Deidara and two other people, as they hid under a bridge together.

Konan hadn't looked at these photos in years it seemed. She wasn't sure what to think of the man, in her shower. She made a mental note to compare these photos to the man once he got out of the shower.

Just as she was about to put the photos back into the box, she heard the door unlocked and opened, signaling Karin's return. Karin! She had completely forgot about Karin!

"Konan! Why the hell are you taking another shower?" she shouted, as Konan rushed to the kitchen.

"Karin! I'm not in the shower." Konan said as she rushed in. Karin's big red eyes look at Konan in alarm and confusion.

"What the hell?! Who's in the shower! What's going on?!" Karin snapped as she started shooting questions like a machine gun. Konan was barely able to get her to shut up long enough to explain everything.

"While you were gone, an old friend of mine appeared at my doorstep." Konan started, carefully trying to word things in a way that wouldn't upset Karin more than she was already.

"Why didn't they call first? I mean really! Is it that hard to call and plan things?" Karin ranted throwing the subway bags on the counter angrily.

"I'm getting to that part! I haven't seen him in years, and I'm not even sure what the hell is going on." Konan explained as best she could, when really she was just as confused about the whole thing as Karin.

"Who is this _friend?! _Why is he in the shower?!" She snapped irritably, arms crossed over her chest, glairing at Konan, her crimson eyes demanding answers.

"His name is Deidara, and until a few minuets ago I thought he was dead!" Konan snapped in frustration. Karin's eyes softened a little, but visibly were still fairly upset.

"But Konan, why is he in our shower?" Karin asked in a softer tone.

"He was homeless, and filthy! I didn't want him to stink up the whole place! And he just appeared out of nowhere, and I couldn't just leave him out on the streets." At that moment almost as if on cue, the water turned off, and the room became silent. They heard some deep male humming coming out of the bathroom.

Konan quickly walked out of the kitchen and softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Deidara, are you doing ok?" There was a pause before she heard what sounded like a "Yeah. I'm good."

"Do you have any extra clothes?" she asked. "Because if not, I might."

"Uh, Yeah, but there in my bag which is by the front door." He said in slight concern.

"Don't worry, I can get them." Konan said before rushing to the front door and bringing the old gym bag back to the bathroom with her.

"I've got it." She said as she knocked on the door. She waited for an answer in silence for a few minuets.

"Uh. I've got a slight problem. All my clothes are dirty and groady." He said in a quiet tone.

"Well we have a 24 hour Laundromat downstairs, where we could wash them. And I've got a big robe that might fit you if you want." Konan suggested, smiling at her poor friends predicament.

"Ok. Fine." He said after a brief silence. Konan darted off to grab her long black robe, which she exchanged for a pile of smelly clothes through the door crack.

She quickly stuffed them into the gym bag. Walking back through the kitchen, she noticed Karin was angrily devouring her vegetarian five-dollar foot long. They exchanged no words, as Konan threw the bag next to the door.

As walked back to her bedroom, and found Deidara sitting on her bed looking at the pictures that were still on her bed. The robe was a little snug, and short, stopped at his knees. But for the first time, she took a good look at him.

He was tall, and he was very skinny since she had last seen him. He had lost a lot of his muscle. His face was hollow, and his eyes made him look very tired, and older for his age. His skin had taken on a yellowish tint. It looked almost as if his skin was too small, and was stretched over a body too big for it.

His blond hair went down to his lower back, and while it was clean, it was still matted in some places, and in desperate need for a good deep conditioning. His overall appearance was unhealthy and sickening.

What's worse is, he was so young, and should have been in the prime of his life! Konan could tell he had gone through so much, and had seen too much. And it made him look so much older than he really was yet. For someone so young to be in this condition, it made Konan want to cry.

"What?" He asked as he looked up at her, shattering her train of thought.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you, I'm trying to take it all in." She replied simply. She quickly hopped next to him on the bed. They sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"I remember when these were taken." He said holding up the one of them smiling stupidly, and the one Konan took of him. His voice was less raspy, but it was still worn. As she looked at these photos she noticed they did bear a strong resemble the man quite well. Maybe it really was Deidara.

"But I don't remember this one. Who the hell took that one?" He continued, pointing to the one of them and the others two people under the bridge.

"I don't remember who, but I remember you weren't yourself that day." Konan replied quietly.

"I must have been high that day." He said with a laugh. Konan didn't laugh. Before they continued Konan remembered about Karin.

"Deidara. I need you to meet my girlfriend. She lives with me." Konan said trying to change the subject. He looked up at her with his eyes wide and happy, like a little kid who was told Christmas had come early.

"So you finally found a girlfriend! Awesome! Congrats Konan!" He said with a grin. Konan forced a weak smile.

"So when do I get to meet her?" He asked excitedly. Konan stood up and called for Karin. Karin walked in trying and failing to conceal her irritation, which brought the already high level of tension, higher by tenfold. Konan hopped up off the bed, and grabbed Karin's limp hand and dragged her over to the bed, where Deidara was.

"Karin, this is Deidara. Deidara was my best friend for many years. Deidara this is Karin. Karin is the love of my life, and I hope to spend a very long time with her." Konan said in false cheerfulness in hopes of easing the tension. However all it did was earn her a sharp glare from Karin, and a look of concern from Deidara.

Karin nodded slightly and murmured a quiet "Nice to meet you." Before turning on her heel, and heading back to the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Deidara asked innocently as he looked up at her with his sharp blue eyes.

"She's not used to sudden company like this. It makes her very antsy." Konan replied quietly. She then turned her head sharply at Deidara.

"Hey Deidara. I need to ask you something." Konan said very quickly.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He asked his face relaxing.

"I need to know. Where the hell did you go?! I mean, you disappear for like twelve years and then suddenly appear at my apartment one day and say 'Hey, I'm the guy you thought was dead! Can I spend the night?' I mean really! What the hell!" Konan felt all that rage bubbling up in her system.

Deidara looked surprised and a little afraid at her sudden outburst. It was almost as if he was expecting her to throw her arms around him and declare how much she missed him! No. Konan wanted answers, and she was going to get them even if she had to surgically remove them.

He looked away briefly, before looking back at her then the ground. "Well?!" She snapped getting impatient.

"I did many stupid things. I got caught up in the drugs. I got into some shit with the police, and was even in a circus for a while. I wanted to escape the pain that life kept throwing at me. I hated school, I hated my stepdad, I hated my dad, I had nothing." He paused briefly, if unsure what say next.

"I ended up homeless, and I found myself here in Atlanta one day. I saw you about a month or so ago, but wasn't sure if it was really you or not so, I asked around and finally got some answers." He finished quickly. He quickly looked back down at the photos.

"Why didn't you just come and ask me?" Konan asked quietly as her anger simmered down to pity as she watched him.

"Because you would have done the same thing you did when I knocked. And, I didn't want to scare you too badly…" he said gently as handed the photos back to her.

"Look it's been a long day. How about you head off to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Konan said softly as she quickly threw the photos back in the box. He got up and began to walk towards the door when he stopped.

"Konan. I need clothes. I can't sleep in your robe, it'll untie, and I don't know if you're aware of this but I don't have any undergarments on whatsoever." Deidara said with a slight smirk.

"Oh for the love of God! You don't need to go into detail!" Konan snapped jokingly as the old Deidara began to show his true colors again. Deidara's face lit up as he burst into laughter.

*****

Walking into the gym Konan's face was blasted by artificially cool air. Shivering slightly she made her way into the employee locker room, where she threw her bag in the locker, and quickly changed into her workout attire.

The day wasn't even halfway done and already she wanted to crawl back into her bed and hide under the covers forever. Ever since Deidara had arrived, Karin has been incredibly bitchy and cold towards her, and poor Deidara got in the crossfire.

Konan wasn't able to figure out why she was so upset! Karin distanced herself from Konan to the point where Konan was at a loss of what to do. And to top it all off, Deidara was still struggling with drugs.

He would often disappear for hours on end, leaving Konan alone to worry about where he was, what he was doing, and if he would come home that evening. Sure Karin was there, and while Konan continued to love Karin, she needed to know where Deidara was, because if anything were to happen to Deidara this time, there might not _be_ another chance!

"Gato! I need to talk to you!" a cold voice shouted from the upstairs office.

"Shit! Not now!" Konan cursed under her breath as she made her way up the stairs, putting emphasis on each stomp, to make it louder than normal. When she made up the stairs she walked up to the door that said "Manager" in bold type on it.

She knocked on the door before hearing a rough "c'min". She entered the office where a big more fat than buff man sat in a suit hunched over his computer.

"You wanted to see me?" Konan said in a casual calm as she closed the door.

"Yes. This is the third time this week you've been late! Do you know what happens if your late from work again?!" He said in a loud booming voice as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry sir, It's been a crazy week a-" "I don't care about that! Do you know what happens if you are late again?" He snapped shutting her up instantly.

"I get a de-" "Deduction from your pay. We don't want that to happen now do we?" He said with a sneer. Konan clenched her fist as she shook her head.

"Good. Now go! You don't want to keep the whales waiting." He said chuckling at his own cruel joke. She left the room and stomped down the stairs angrily. "Your one to talk. Fat jerk!" she muttered under her breath.

Just then she felt a buzz in her pocket. She grabbed her phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

"KONAN! YOU GOT TO GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" Karin's shrill voice shouted on the other end. Konan slowed her pace to a walk as her girlfriend continued to shrike angrily.

"Woah! Slow down what's wrong!" Konan said as she cut her off.

"DEIDARA IS A DRUGGIE, AND I CAN'T TAKE HIM ANYMORE! HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME!!! THIS IS URGENT!!" She continued to shout furiously.

"Okay, okay! Chill! Let me see if I could talk to my boss!" Konan replied in desperation.

"JUST GET OVER HERE NOW!" Karin shouted again as she hung up on a very confused Konan.

Konan ran upstairs and back to the manager's office, not even knocking before she entered.

"Sir! I need to go right now! It's an emergency!" Konan wheezed slightly winded.

"Why should I let you go? You were already late and now you want to leave before you did any work? I think not." He said in a cold sneering voice.

"But my room mate is hurt and she needs help! Please! I need to go now!" Konan lied in desperation.

"Nope. If you leave, I'm talking that deduction from your pay."

"But sir!"

"GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW! We've promised them service! If they don't get it, then we lose costumers!" He shouted as he stood up and banged his fist on the table.

Konan was angry. Rage bubbled in side of her like a fizzy soda that had just been shaken. She needed to get home! No son of a bitch boss was going to stop her.

"You know what! I quit! I need to go home and help my lesbian girlfriend!" She shouted. She slammed the door before he could respond.

Konan grabbed her stuff from the locker room, and literally ran the whole way back to her apartment on pure adrenalin.

When she finally approached her apartment she slowed down and took the elevator up, panting and coughing. When she reached the 8th floor she walked down the hall to see Karin sitting on the floor back against the door looking very upset and angry.

"I'm here. What's the problem?" Konan wheezed gasping slightly as Karin stood up.

"I'll show you what's the problem." Karin said angrily as she unlocked, and opened the door.

When the door opened, a strong herbal smell reached Konan's nostrils and made her feel sick to her stomach. She recognized that smell. Pot. The inside of the apartment was hazy with smoke making it her eyes water.

"What the hell! Deidara! Where the hell are you?" Konan shouted as she went inside. That rage returned back and Konan was ready to kill something. She walked into the living room and found Deidara along with two other bums sitting on the floor, completely out of their minds.

"Deidara! What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted to the completely stoned Deidara Iwa.

"Woah… Konan it's about time you got here. Man I'm really high right now… You want a hit?" He lifted the pipe up to her but Konan just glared.

"No. I want you to open a freaking window and get rid of your _'friends' _right now. I'm dead serious Deidara." She said as calmly as she could, but making it quite clear that she was angry beyond belief. She was done with this game.

"But…" He started.

"No buts. They need to go now." She said calmly as she held back the urge to scream. The two bums got up and made their way to the door.

"Karin, can you help escort them out so they don't hurt anyone?" Konan said as calmly as she could. Karin nodded and quickly followed them, leaving Deidara and Konan alone.

Deidara who was obviously high out of his mind just sat there on the floor, cross-legged in his new jeans and sweatshirt that Konan and him had bought together the day after he moved in. Konan sighed and quickly walked to her balcony door and opened it as far as it could go. She also walked around to open all the windows, and grabbed the two box fans she and Karin kept for the brutal Atlanta summers.

She set them up so they would blow the smoke out of her apartment. She turned on all the fans before turning back to Deidara who was watching her in mild fascination, but still obviously confused.

"Deidara. Give me the pipe." She said in a deadly calm voice. He gave her the pipe, where she took to the sink and turned the water on, to put it out and to ruin the weed.

She walked back over to Deidara who looked like a puppy whose mess had been found. She sat down across from him. He avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry Konan…" he mumbled, his head hung low, completely avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"Deidara. I'm not going to yell at you. But you need help. Don't you want help?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah! I really want help! I know today it was pot! But yesterday it was crack! And this morning it was heroin! I'm so sick of being sick and I just want to be clean again! I need help! I can't do this anymore! I want a family, and a life! I want to meet the love of my life who's name isn't Brown Crystal!" As he spoke these slurred words, Konan watched in shock as something in the six-foot-four man break. He started crying, and she could feel tears sting her eyes as she watched the man cry like a little a lost child.

"Deidara. Tomorrow let's go look for a rehab that might be suitable for you. Ok?" She said. Deidara nodded slightly, before curling up into a ball. Konan crawled over to the sobbing man, and gave him a hug.

By this time tears were falling down her face as well. They sat there for several minuets. During those several minuets Konan for the first time in almost twelve years felt like Deidara was really back, and that things might work out for the better for once.

*****

"Karin! Can you get the phone? My hands are full!" Konan shouted over the obnoxious phone rings, as Konan carried in two large bags of groceries.

Karin skipped over to the phone and answered with a chipper "Hello?" Konan quickly put down the heavy bags, before looking over at Karin.

"Yes. Why is there a problem?" Karin asked her expression changed from cheerful to concerned.

"Who is it?" Konan asked as her heart began to pound. Something wasn't right. Fear began to bubble up from the pit of her stomach.

"Who is it?" Konan asked in hushed tone. Karin waved her hand at Konan trying to shoo her away.

"Yes, She's here." Karin replied.

"It's for you." She said before handing the phone to Konan. Karin's hand was shacking as she handed Konan the phone. The bubbling fear got bigger into blobs that centered themselves on the inside of her ribs making it difficult to breath.

"This is Konan speaking." Konan said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, This is Barbra White from New Start Drug Program, on behalf of Deidara Iwa." A woman on the other end said in a cool voice.

"What's wrong with Deidara?" Konan demanded her chest becoming tighter with every breath she took.

"We are calling to inform you that Deidara Iwa has run away from the rehabilitation faculty."

"WHAT?!" Konan shouted in shock and fury as she heard those words. "When did this happen?"

"Just now. We have people out surveying the premises of the facility." The lady's cool voice said completely unfazed by Konan's reaction. Konan felt incredibly sick. Her mind started racing for idea's for where he was, whom he was with, what he was doing, if he was alive…

"Konan! Konan! What is it?!" Karin asked desperately as Konan just stared off into space, but Konan didn't respond. All that mattered was finding Deidara before he was gone forever. Then it hit her! She knew where he was!

"Karin we need to find Deidara. He's run away from rehab." She explained simply as she grabbed the keys and ran out the door completely ignoring her girlfriends pleas, as she ran as fast as she could to the stairs. The elevator would take too long.

As soon as she made it to the garage, where she wasted little time locating her jeep, before speeding out of the garage.

Seconds felt like minuets and minuets felt like hours, as time seemed to slow down. Everything seemed to be a blur as she pulled onto I-20. Her heart was pounding into her throat as she drove well above the speed limit, only to have her heart drop like a stone in water, as she hit heavy traffic.

"No! No! NOT NOW!!" She screamed to the steering wheel as the freeway slowed to a crawl. Didn't anyone know that a life was in danger?! She punched the steering wheel in frustration and began to cry.

Konan felt so alone, and so afraid for Deidara. She had to find him, before he found drugs and did something incredibly stupid. The traffic was almost unbearable. Finally after good eight or so minuets, Konan was able to pull of onto a feeder road.

There was no time; the rest of the world didn't exist. All that mattered was getting to Deidara.

She finally turned down the rode, which lead to a woodsy lot. She pulled over and left her jeep on the side of the rode. She ran into the woods as fast as she could. She barely noticed the cuts and scratches that she received from all the bushes as she continued to run.

"Dei! Deidara! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she continued to run desperately through the forest. She reached lake that was in the center of the forest.

No Deidara.

She called his name a few more times in desperation, and strained her ears in hopes of hearing Deidara shout back, or would appear out nowhere and say "I'm right here Konan."

But it was all in vain. Broken and at a loss of what to do next, she turned around and began to hear back to the jeep. As she began to walk she looked over at the trees. Her heart stopped, everything inside of her shattered, as she let out a small gasp.

There in one of the tree, was Deidara, hanging by a noose of bed sheets. He wasn't moving. His mane of long golden hair covered his face. He was in street clothes, which is probably why didn't raise any suspicion. His feet were just inches off the ground. Sadness and sorrow mixed with anger and fury as Konan gazed dumbstruck at her fallen friend.

"Deidara! You stupid! Arrogant! Jackass! Dumb, dumbass!" She wailed as ran up to him. She sobbed loudly as she fell to her knees. A wave of nausea swept over her, and she instinctively landed on hands and knees as threw up everything she ate that day. As she regained her composure she wiped the vomit off her chin, as she carefully stood back up.

"You son of a bitch! How could you?" she sobbed. As she got closer she saw through her tears, that there was something in his pocket. Konan jumped up as carefully as she could to retrieve the thing.

It was a sheet of paper folded many times with 'Konan' written on it. Through her tears she barely made out his messy handwriting. As she read she felt her knees give out as she continued to cry.

Dear Konan,

You have been the best friend I have ever had, if not the only. I cannot thank you enough for trying to help me get my life back together, even though we both know I'm too far gone to ever accomplish that goal. I can't stand to be anymore of a burden to you than I already am. The rehab center was too much, and I can't go on like this. I hate my life, and I hate myself for doing this to you. I don't deserve to have you as a friend. I pray that you and Karin live together for many years, and I'm sorry I must go like this.

From the words of Megadeth 'A tout le monde. A tout mes amis. Je vous amis. Je dois partir. These are the last word I'll ever speak. And they'll set me free.'

Your friend forever

Deidara Iwa

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly loved! **


End file.
